together forever
by dylan18
Summary: un zutara, comment zuko et katara deviennent amis... et plus
1. L'attaque

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Zuko rejoint l'avatar et sa bande. Malgré cela, l'attitude de Katara envers lui était toujours aussi sèche. Il se demandait comment réparer les choses, comment faire en sorte qu'elle lui pardonne sa « trahison ». Malgré ses réflexions, il ne trouvait pas. Pourtant, le moment se présenta.

**Together**

_Aang et Zuko s'entraînaient tandis que Katara les regardait ou plutôt surveillait Zuko pour qu,il ne fasse pas quelque chose de mal. Toph était partie avec Haru et Sokka ainsi que Suki étaient à la plage. _

Zuko attaqua Aang, celui repoussa la flamme de feu qui se dirigea vers lui et la redirigea vers Zuko. Zuko avança tout en lançant des boules de feu. Aang voyant la rapidité de ses actions, utilisa la maitrîse de l'eau pour éteindre les boules de feu.

_-On arrête_, dis Zuko

_-Pourquoi ?_ , questionna Aang, surprit par un tel changement d'attitude, il y avait une minute à peine, ils se battaient et maintenant Zuko voulait qu'ils arrêtent…

_-Écoute, Aang, le but de l'exercice était pour toi de te protéger mais avec la maîtrise du feu. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux l'améliorer si tu ne l'utilise presque pas._

_-Mais j'essaie Zuko, _se mit à protester le jeune avatar.

_- hé, bien, tu n'essaie pas assez fort_, lui répondis le jeune homme.

_-Zuko, tu sais très bien qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut_, dis alors Katara qui venait de se lever.

-_Ce n'est pas avec cela qu'il battra mon père. _

_- Et qui te dis que vous le battrez. _

Aang, Zuko et Katara se retournèrent soudain pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix… Azula.

Zuko se posta immédiatement devant Katara, pour la protéger.

_-Azula, qu'est ce que tu fais ici_, demanda Zuko.

_- Rien, je te ramène chez notre père avec l'avatar en prime._

_- Et si nous refusons? _demanda Zuko.

_-Voilà, ce qui arrivera_, dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Des dizaines de soldats de la nation du feu apparurent soudain, prêts à attaquer. Les trois amis se mirent en position. Ils se battirent avec beaucoup de bravoure mais leur force diminuait. Katara finit par s'évanouir. Zuko se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, il se mit à courir.

_Aang, on se sépare._

Le jeune avatar acquiesça et partit dans la direction opposée.


	2. Seuls

Zuko courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais les soldats de la nation du feu gagnaient du terrain. Zuko avait dix pas d'avance, neuf, huit, sept, six…Soudain, un épais brouillard apparut. Ceci déstabilisa les soldats et donna à Zuko la chance dont il avait besoin. Il reprit de l'avance et se cacha dans une forêt.

Sachant qu'on allait éventuellement les retrouver, Zuko chercha une grotte pour se refugier lui ainsi que Katara. Après quelques minutes, il finit par en trouver une, tout près d'une clairière. Il s'y réfugia.

Zuko laissa Katara dans la grotte et partit chercher du bois pour allumer un feu.

Quand Zuko revint Katara n'était plus là. Le jeune maître du feu se mit à paniquer, il imaginait des dizaines de scénarios possibles. Il laissa le bois par terre et se mit à chercher Katara dans la forêt.

Il ne la trouva pas. C'est avec désespoir qu'il se dirigea vers la grotte. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un chanter.

_Un petit mot pour te soulager, _

_Un petit mot pour te rendre l'espoir,_

_Une caresse pour te sentir aimer,_

_Un baiser pour te sentir apprécier._

Zuko se rapprocha, il écarta les branches d'un buisson et il la vit : Katara dans l'eau en train de chanter. Il entendit son cœur battre. Jamais, il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur son visage et son corps. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade. Il aurait pu passer des jours à la regarder mais, Katara l'interpella.

_Zuko, je sais que tu es là, sors de ta cachette._

àCelui-ci s'exécuta.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'espionnes,_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_Je ne t'espionnes pas, je te cherchais. Pour quoi, je t'espionnerais?_

_Parce que tu me trouves jolie._

_Jolie, tu crois que tu es jolie. Ouais c'est ça Katara, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de faire le voyeur, arrête j'ai plus d'honneur que ça._

_Ah! Ne recommence pas. Ne mêle pas ton honneur à tout ça. D'ailleurs tu n'en a pas, tu n'est qu'un stupide…,_le reste des mots resta bloqué dans la gorge de Katara. Sa vision

se troubla, elle se sentait étourdit, elle tombait. Elle pensait tomber dans l'eau mais, elle sentit des bras musclés la rattraper. Zuko, pensa t-elle? Elle regarda son visage, il avait l'air tellement inquiet.

_Katara qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_Une lance m'a piqué durant la bataille._

_Montre-moi, s'il te plaît._

_D'accord_, dit-elle tout en lui désignant sa hanche.

La hanche de Katara était enflée, c'est bien se que Zuko craignait, elle avait été empoisonnée et la seule façon de la sauver était d'extraire le poison.

Zuko ramena Katara dans la grotte. Il la couvrit avec sa tunique. Celle-ci au contact de la terre tiède et froide se réveilla.

_Zuko, j'ai froid, je ne sens plus mes jambes._

_Ssshhh…, je sais, il faut que tu te reposes, demain tout ira mieux._

Et Katara s'endormit.

Katara avait chaud mais, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait protégée. Il y eut un coup de vent, elle se rapprocha de la source de chaleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit des bras lui entourait la taille et la serrait fermement. Elle vit que ces bras étaient connectés à un corps qui se terminait par un visage…Zuko. Elle s'était endormit contre Zuko. Elle essaya de se dégager mais Zuko la retint plus fort.

Zuko sentit Katara bougeait contre lui, ce qui le réveilla, il baissa les yeux et vit que la jeune fille essayait de se dégager. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

_N'essaie pas de t'échapper_, dit-il avec une voix menaçante.

_Zuko, arrête_,dit-elle.

_Bon ça va, je te lâche, _dit-il en sentant ses pieds le frapper.

Il desserra son étreinte.

-_Comment te sens-tu?_

_-Un peu mieux, merci._

_-Écoute Katara, tu as été empoisonnée et la seule façon de te sauver est d'extraire le poison._

_-oui, je sais, mais, ou veux-tu en venir?_

_-Il faut aspirer le poison et…._

Comprenant ou il voulait en venir, la jeune se mit à secouer la tête vigoureusement pour manifester son refus.

-_Je refuse, je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour te laisser me toucher!_

_-Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça ou la mort. Pense un peu à Aang, à Sokka, à Toph…._

_-Rrrrr, c'est d'accord mais, promets-moi que tu le fera vite._

_-C'est promis, _lui assura t'elle.

Katara souleva sa tunique et se coucha sur la terre froide et humide. Zuko se pencha au dessus d'elle et posa ses lèvres contre sa hanche. Il se mit à aspirer le poison, il sentait le corps de Katara réagir au contact de ses lèvres. Elle bougea de façon sensuelle, comme si elle était sous l'effet de caresses. Cela rendait la tâche plus difficile pour Zuko, il ne savait pas combien de temps, il pourrait subir les pulsions de son corps.

Enfin, Zuko aspira les dernières gouttes de poison. Il se releva, il avait finit.

_-J'ai fini, _dit-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Zuko.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, elle sourit nerveusement et remercia Zuko. Celui-ci lui assura que ce n'était rien et conseilla de reprendre la route pour retrouver le Gaang. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils se mirent en marche.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce que la pluie les surprenne. Katara étant trop faible pour utiliser sa maitrise de l'eau, ils cherchèrent un endroit pour dormir.


	3. Sentiments

**Nouveau chapitre. Cela a pris du temps alors dsl.**

Ils trouvèrent une grotte, non loin de la forêt. À peine arrivée, Katara s'endormit. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Zuko remarque le fait que Katara tremblait.

_Elle a froid pensa-t-il. _

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage. Elle, si têtue, si acharnée. Il sentait qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et utilisa sa maîtrise du feu pour transférer un peu de chaleur à Katara. Celle-ci malgré le fait qu'elle était endormie, se rapprocha de la source de chaleur. Elle marmonna quelque chose que Zuko ne comprit pas. Il continua à la regarder dormir avant de tomber lui-même dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit qu'elle était encore endormie contre Zuko. Mais, cette fois, au lieu de se dégager de son étreinte, elle le regarda longuement. Il était assez plaisant à regarder avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sa cicatrice sur l'œil qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Trop mystérieux, car on ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi pensait le jeune homme.

_Si seulement il s'ouvrait plus à moi, peut-être que je pourrais l'aider, pensa la jeune fille. Mais, qu'est ce que je raconte, Zuko est mon ennemi, je ne devrais pas être aussi sentimentale en ce qui le concerne. _

Et sur ces paroles, elle réveilla Zuko.

« Réveille-toi Zuko! » hurla-t-elle en le secouant.

« Grrr! Katara, qu'est ce qu'il y a? » répondit-il légèrement grognon.

« Allez dépêche-toi, nous devons partir ! » dit-elle. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il était grognon.

« D'accord, je me réveille. » répondit-il.

Ils se préparent à partir et se mirent en route. Ils se dirigèrent vers un village qu'ils atteignirent vers la fin de la journée. Zuko leur loua une chambre.

Dans la chambre

Zuko se lava le premier pour permettre à Katara de prendre tout le temps qu'elle voudrait. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Katara. Elle remplit l'eau de la baignoire et quand elle fut pleine. Elle se détendit et se mit à réfléchir.

« Zuko a tellement changé, j'ai presque envie de lui faire confiance. Je me sens si bien avec lui. si seulement, il n'était pas mon ennemi » pensa-t-elle. Elle finit par s'endormir dans le bain.

Zuko s'impatientait. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Katara se lavait.

« Katara, est-ce que tu vas bien » demanda-t-il.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse.

« Réponds-moi s'il te plaît » supplia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il prit un élan et défonça la porte. Il la trouva endormit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Oh! Katara, toi, qui est si forte et si jolie. J'aimerais tant que… » pensa –t-il.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux.

« Zuko, que fais-tu ici » murmura t-elle.

« Chut! Tu t'est endormie » dit-il en lui apportant une serviette.

Il se retourna pour lui laisser plus d'intimité. Ensuite, quand elle eut fini de se sécher et de s'habiller, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Zuko, qu'est ce que tu fais » hurla-t-elle.

« Tu es trop fatiguée pour te lever, alors je t'aide » répondit-il de façon nonchalante.

Il la déposa sur le lit et voulut se lever mais elle le retint.

« Reste » ordonna t-elle.

Il obéit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, près d'elle. Elle lui tint la main.

« Zuko, je… »commença t-elle.

Il la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais » lui dit-il. Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Katara ».


	4. Sentiments partie 2

**Dsl pour le long délai, en tout cas voici la suite. **

Lorsque Katara se réveilla le matin suivant, elle eut la surprise de constater que Zuko la serrait dans ses bras. Les événements d'hier lui revinrent à l'esprit. Normalement, elle aurait du se dégager mais contre toute attente, elle se blottit davantage contre Zuko. Ceci le réveilla.

« Katara, tu es reveillée? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum…oui » répondit-elle.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier » lui demanda-t-il

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Écoute Zuko, toi et moi, je… » commença t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue quand Zuko lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Il en déposa tout le long de son cou et recommença son manège.

« Zuko, qu'est ce que tu fais « gémit Katara

Il s'arrêta soudainement et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Si tu essaies de mentir, essaies de le faire bien. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. » dit –il.

Cette fois-ci, il lui prit délicatement le menton et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début, le baiser était doux presque timide puis il s'intensifia et devint plus passionné.

Zuko continua ainsi, tantôt lui embrassa le cou, les joies, tantôt déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il finit par s'arrêter et il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Alors, tu penses toujours que toi et moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, je suis sûre que ça fonctionnera » répondit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse de Zuko. Celui-ci voulut l'arrêter en prenant ses mains mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle attrapa les mains du jeune homme et se mit à lécher chacun des doigts.

« Katara, arrête… sinon, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler » haleta-t-il.

Elle ignora son avertissement et continua.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il agrippa la taille de la jeune fille et se souleva pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là? » demanda-t-il en prenant un air faussement menaçant.

« Qu'allez-vous me faire Prince Zuko ?» demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le cou du jeune homme.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un applaudir.

« Ah Zuko, tu aurais pu avoir toutes les filles que tu veux mais il a fallu que tu choisisses cette paysanne. Père ne sera pas content… et Mai non plus d'ailleurs » dit la voix.

Les deux jeunes gens comprirent qu'Azula les avait retrouvés.

**Azula, qu'est qu'elle va faire encore! Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**

**Xoxo Dylan**


	5. La capture

Il y eu un moment de décalage pendant lequel Zuko et Katara se demandaient comment fuir Azula. Puis, ils roulèrent sur le côté du lit pour reprendre leurs idées et se préparer au combat. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et Zuko se plaça devant Katara.

« Qu'est ce tu fais ici Azula? » demanda Zuko, menaçant.

« Comment qu'est ce que je fais ici, je viens ramener à père l'avatar et peut-être une compagne pour réchauffer ses nuits » répondit Azula.

Katara se mit à trembler et serra la main droite de Zuko.

« Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher » hurla Zuko.

« Oh, mais je ne te demande pas la permission » répondit Azula tandis que du « feu bleu » apparaissait dans ses mains.

Elle attaqua la première mais ils l'évitèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Ils coururent pour se diriger hors de l'hôtel mais Azula les rattrapa et envoya Katara valser au sol.

« Katara » cria Zuko, inquiet.

« Ah Zuzu, père t'a toujours dit de surveiller tes arrières » dit-elle en attrapant son bras gauche. Elle jeta Zuko au sol et souleva le bras de celui-ci par l'arrière. On entendit un petit bruit sec et court.

Azula venait de casser le bras de son frère. Il hurla si fort que même Katara ressentit sa douleur.

« Laisse-le » dit-elle en se relevant.

« Katara, fuis » lui ordonna Zuko.

« Non, je reste avec toi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas » répondit Katara.

« Ah, c'est si beau l'amour »dit Azula de façon sarcastique tout en claquant des doigts.

Soudainement, des gardes apparurent derrière Katara.

Ils lui attachèrent les mains.

Azula les avait retrouvés. Pire, elle les avait fait prisonniers.

Il fallut une semaine pour atteindre la nation du feu. Une fois arrivé, Zuko et Katara furent jetés en prison.

« Zuko, comment va ton bras » demanda Katara, inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, je vais m'en sortir»

« Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, imagine s'il était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave, imagine si j'avais du perdre l'homme que j'aime. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je n'ai aucune envie de…. » elle s'interrompit, voyant Zuko sourire.

« Pourquoi souris tu comme ça » demanda-t-elle, en colère.

« Tu as parlé de moi comme étant l'homme que tu aimes et ça j'en suis très flatté. En plus, tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère » répondit Zuko.

Elle cacha son visage rougissant entre ses mains.

Zuko s'approcha d'elle, écarta ses mains de son visage et souleva son menton.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Katara et je te promets que tout ira bien » dit –il en la serrant de son bras valide.

Ils n'entendirent pas Azula arriver

« Peux-tu vraiment lui garantir la sécurité, cher frère »dit-elle.

Malgré sa blessure, Zuko se détacha de Katara et se posta devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Azula » demanda Zuko, d'un ton agressif

« Je viens t'informer que père veut vous voir dans deux jours, en attendant, père veut que tu guérisses ton bras » dit-elle en lui lançant une gourde d'eau.

Dès qu'Azula fut partie, Katara se mit à la tâche en tentant de soigner le bras de Zuko du mieux qu'elle put.

« Je te remercie Katara » dit-il

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi » dit-elle en déchirant un morceau de sa tunique pour soutenir son bras.

Elle s'approcha de Zuko et se blottit contre lui et ils finirent pas s'endormir.


	6. Prisonniers

Quand ils se réveillèrent ce matin-là, il fallut quelques temps à Zuko et à Katara pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient été capturés par Azula et qu'ils étaient dans la prison royale de la Nation du Feu.

« Bonjour » marmonna Katara, « comment va ton bras » demanda-t-elle en l'examinant.

« Mieux, depuis que tu t'en occupes, mais il irait encore mieux si… » commença-t-il.

« Si quoi » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu m'embrassais » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Si c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour te sentir mieux, je peux arranger ça » susurra-t-elle, en l'embrassant.

Les mains de Zuko coururent sur son corps, lui caressant les bras, les épaules, les hanches, les cheveux. Katara colla son corps contre Zuko, tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Palpant ses muscles, ses abdominaux et caressant ses cheveux.

« Je vois que tu ne t'ennuis pas zuzu » dit Azula

Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser et Zuko se posta devant Katara

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale vipère » demanda-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

« Je voulais seulement voir comment allaient mes prisonniers » répondit-elle.

« Et pourquoi, ça t'intéresse » demanda Zuko, sèchement.

« Ah Zuko, décidemment, tu ne comprendras jamais rien. Grâce à vous deux, je pourrais capturer l'avatar et ses amis et je pourrais me débarrasser de toi définitivement. Quant à la fille, je suis sûre que père se fera une joie de s'en occuper. Mais chaque chose en son temps, d'abord, je dois trouver un moyen de reprendre la nouvelle de votre arrestation pour que vos amis l'entendent. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de vous, de vous tous » dit-elle, d'un ton menaçant.

Azula tourna les talons et partit. Quand elle fut hors de portée. Zuko se tourna vers Katara et remarqua que celle-ci tremblait.

« Katara, je te promets que je ne le laisserais pas te toucher, je te le jure, ne t'inquiète pas » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi, mais pour toi, que va-t-il t'arriver, je ne veux pas te perdre » répondit-elle puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime et je ferais en sorte qu'on reste ensemble » assura-t-il

Ils passèrent la journée l'un collé contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, se caresser, se rassurer.

Bientôt, il fit nuit et demain s'annonçait particulièrement douloureux car c'était leur dernière journée de répit avant de rencontrer Ozai.

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Dylan**


End file.
